These Weird Feelings
by Skelapuff
Summary: TenTen is late to the Academy and later finds out a certain coldhearted Hyuga is also late. It also happens she has a small, well not really, crush on the boy . . . hmm, how will TenTen cope with these new feelings? Oneshot: NejiTenTen!


These Weird Feelings

Metellicagirl

**Author's Notes: **Heh, this one-shot has quite a back story behind it. It's actually quite interesting . . . anywho! This story jumps around a lot and it's supposed to be funny, but I doubt it really is . . . uh, it takes place in during Team Gai's Academy days. Well then! I hope you review, so you can comment on this . . . one-shot! I really like this couple and I hope you enjoy it as much as I have! Look! Cursing TenTen!

**Disclaimer:** I don't Naruto, TenTen, Neji, Hinata . . . or -sigh- Gaara . . .

**Couple(s):** Neji/TenTen

**Inspired by and dedicated to**: Yazhi, who's my TenTen-friend, person

* * *

It was any ordinary day for everyone else who was not TenTen; in fact if it wasn't for the fact that our own little ninja wasn't late to the Academy she would have thought this was an ordinary day as well. But our little weapon master was wrong, **very** wrong. 

It all started on the day TenTen was late to the Academy for the first time and it just so happen her little Neji was late as well.

On that faithful morning, TenTen had, indeed, woken up late, even though her mother was constantly screaming at her to wake up. TenTen, of course, ignore her dear mother and went back to dreaming. Since, TenTen rudely ignored her mother; she woken up ten minutes till class started and **that** was really bad. She cursed under her breath at her lateness, then she proceeded to slip on her green pants and her . . . pink vest?

_Where the hell is it!_ TenTen angrily as she frantically tore her dresser into shreds. Great, she lost her vest. TenTen then proceeded, to tear everything else in her room, looking for that damned pink vest of hers, but to no avail. So, she did what everyone normal person did, she put on another vest that first came into sight. This vest, TenTen found, was black and was one of her older ones, before she had gotten her newer pink one.

"Freakin' zipper!" TenTen yelled as she tempted to pull on her stuck zipper, but instead she fell straight on her back with a definite and quite painful thud. As soon as she was done with her "battle" with her stubborn zipper, TenTen zipped right out her door.

TenTen ran as fast as her legs could go, just before they were to fall off. And so just as she was to open the door of the Academy, she sensed someone behind her. With instincts that only she, herself possessed, TenTen whirled around with a kunai in her hand. She did have the intent to mutilate the very creature that attempted to sneak on her. Instead her murderous onslaught, which was the kunai, was caught in midair by no other than the Hyuga prodigy himself, Neji.

". . . Hi." TenTen heard Neji say with no emotion at all in his so called greeting. He then, released his grip on TenTen's kunai.

"Uh, Hi." TenTen said uneasily, she did, of course, have a slight crush on him, even though she would never admit it, even if it was the privacy of her own thoughts.

Yes, it was true _the_ weapon master TenTen, who at one time rolled her eyes whenever any girl in her class fawned over Hyuga Neji, the Number One Rookie. Actually had feelings for the angsty boy, who thought anyone who was not a Hyuga or was from the Main House deserved to riot in hell.

A long, long time ago in an Academy not so far away from where TenTen lived, TenTen would come to class, go to her seat, but just before she could get settled. She would look up to see Neji and his group of groupies. They would giggle, she would roll her eyes thinking what they saw in a cold hearted . . . err . . . person. _He didn't deserve to be called that anyway, no matter how cold he acted. _She thought as she turned around in her seat. Just as Iruka-sensei began his lesson on the ways of a ninja, without obviously learning how turned themselves into the Hokage-sama, since that was really important or something. There was apparently a reason behind it, but TenTen wasn't paying attention, she was too busy trying to hit Neji head-on with her trusted kunais without getting caught.

And that was how things worked in Ninja Academy, until TenTen just happen to come across Neji practicing on a log, which was being pummeled to pathetic twigs and sawdust. TenTen could not believe how powerful Neji was. _He just cut that tree in half! With only one kick! His taijutsu was way above average of that of a normal genin._ She thought with such admiration.

TenTen found herself standing there in awe, most likely looking stupid, until Neji noticed her with his famous Byakugan. With his back still turned at her, Neji asked with his normal no emotion at all question.

"Hey, gimme gum." However, it sounded more like a statement. TenTen stood there dumbfounded, making sense at what the prodigy had just asked her. Wait a minute did he just asked her, out of the blue, to give him gum? And with no please? Like hell he was going to get gum!

". . . Sure . . ." Ok, so she couldn't deny Neji his gum, but he had that face she couldn't say no to. It wasn't even a cute puppy face, but a cold stare; it was more disturbing that, that was the same face, influenced her to give Neji gum. She then looked for a stick of gum she placed in her vest and gave it to him. Neji stared at her like she was stupid, before he nodded and continued to torture the log before him.

". . . Thanks." Was what TenTen heard Neji say, before she ran away blushing at the new feelings that spouted after the incident that just happened. It was these weird feelings that kept her from killing the bastard. _Yes, Neji is indeed a bastard. _She thought everyday as she came through the doors of the Academy.

"So . . . I guess you're late too?" TenTen asked as the duo walked in the Academy doors. Neji was quiet, as though thinking if he should answer or not.

"Yeah . . ."

An all too familiar silence engulfed the pair. Then as if Naruto had given up ramen and Hinata finally started to notice other genders of the opposite sex; Neji actually **started **up a conversation.

"You got a new vest." This caught TenTen off guard; not only because Neji, _the_ Hyuga Neji, the cold-hearted bastard was trying to start a conversation, but she wasn't sure if this conversation starter was a question or a comment.

"Uh, actually it's one of my older vests."

". . . You know what I mean."

"No, I don't know what you mean." She really didn't know what he meant.

"Yeah, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Argh! NO!"

". . ."

TenTen soon found herself cursing at herself for turning, what Neji considered, a complement into an argument. At least she was sure Neji had complemented her or was it one of her girly fantasies? _Damn! These accursed feelings of mine, a ninja must never show any weakness of any kind!_ She thought angrily, she was so angry with herself she did not notice that she and Neji were close to their classroom. _Finally!_ She thought, but then something hit her. _They wouldn't be here . . . didn't Iruka-sensei say something about a field study?_

"Hey, Neji . . ." TenTen said as she tapped the shoulder of the Hyuga prodigy.

"What." He responded plainly.

"I don't think they're in the classroom today. I think we're outside." She stated.

"No, they're in **there**." He pointed at the classroom, he didn't believe her.

"No, they aren't."

"Yes, they are."

"No."

"Yes." His glare grew intense.

"No." She glared back.

". . ." He opened the doors and to everyone's (well Neji's at least) surprise no one was in the classroom! _Ha! What now!_ TenTen thought victoriously. Neji's surprised face faded away and he gracefully walked past TenTen and into the classroom.

"I need to get my pencil . . ." He mumbled under his breath. TenTen smirked _Ha! He's trying to cover up that he's wrong._ She thought and she was about to leave, thinking there was nothing she needed, but he called out to her.

"Hey, wait for me." Neji said, with once again, no emotion to his request. TenTen felt the heat rush to her cheeks as he said that, this feeling was similar to the one she was feeling during his torture of the log. Was this his affect on her? If it was then . . . she was confused, she never felt this way for anyone before. It was all new to her. _Why the hell was he asking me to wait for him! I'm no slave!_ _I mean he just plain out told me to wait here . . . what's that's suppose to mean, really? Does it mean that he . . . but no it can't be! It's Neji for God's sake!_

When Neji finally came to finding his pencil, TenTen was still a little flustered about what he told her to do; was she supposed to be angry or happy?

"Let's go." He said grabbing her wrist and leading her outside; TenTen blushed slightly, but waved it off as Neji let go of her wrist. However, during their silence of retracing their steps so that they could find their class, TenTen was enjoying herself. A smile crept to her lips; she was the happiest person in the world, no on could bring her down and she knew deep inside she was blushing. Soon TenTen and Neji found their class, and they were still in the progress of the field study, in one of the Academy's gardens.

"Hey, we should go in together." Neji said looking at TenTen, in which she quickly turned away; once again she was hit with these weird feelings. Her heart was beating quite fast, like she ran 100 miles. Her face felt hot as well, was she getting sick? She quickly swiped away her feelings and her question didn't so sound awkward, like what she was feeling right now.

"Uh, ok . . . but what's so important that we both go in together?" Neji gave her a look like he thought she was stupid and she noticed that there was a tiny smudge of pink on his cheeks. _Is he blushing? _TenTen thought surprisingly she didn't even know the Hyuga boy could even blush! He looked away sighing and he was about to answer her back, when Iruka-sensei cued them to come in. And as she promised she walked in beside Neji, who did something he didn't do very often, he gave her a small smile. TenTen, who was in her own world of happiness couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll see later." Neji whispered before he went to his usual place in the back of the class. TenTen couldn't help but blush slightly; nevertheless she was able to answer in her casual matter.

"Yeah, I'll see you too!" She was learning how to cope with these weird feelings really well and she might even be able to counter attack Neji by making him awaken his own weird feelings. Hey, she still was TenTen the weapons master and she never missed her target! Even of they happen to be a cold-hearted Hyuga.

* * *

**Metellicagirl:** Aw . . . this one-shot was my first and took a long time to write! But I'm happy how it turned out! I hope you review and tell if you liked it or . . . not . . . . But I hope you liked it enough to review! 


End file.
